Moonlit Isle
by Straw-hat-Writer
Summary: The Straw Hats, in need of a break, come across an island. While exploring the island, Luffy discovers a young, violinist with great talent & tragic past. Has he found a new crewmate or a pathway to his demise? R&R. Rated 4 violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my 1st fanfic and I am proud of it. I enjoyed writing it, and I hope that you enjoy reading it. Once again, R&R, and here's my disclaimer. **

**Luffy: She does not own One Piece and all of it's characters. **

**Me: But I do own my original characters. Enjoy!**

**Luffy: Ok, I said your disclaimer... now where's my meat?**

Chapter 1

The vast ocean glistened in the brightly shining sun. Seagulls cast their shadows as the gentle breeze blew into the sail of Going Merry. There was a peaceful silence as the crew sailed along, one they haven't had in such a long time. But such nice things can only last for so long. It was soon interrupted by a loud yawn from a young, straw hat captain.

'What I wouldn't give for something fun right about now,' thought Luffy as he lay on the deck staring at the clear blue sky above. His tired eyes closed and he began dozing off.

"Land-Ho!" yelled Nami. He quickly straightened up and dashed over to his usual seat, with the big idiotic grin of his.

"Nami, Nami!" he said, ", what's the island called?" She went into the navigation room and returned with a map. She opened it slowly as if it would break apart without care. She looked over it, pointed to the island on the map, and said, "It's called Moonlit Isle."

Luffy thought about the name for a moment, and his grin grew even bigger, if that'd be possible. Robin got up from her chair, with Sanji's unnecessary help, and walked over to the upper deck with him. Zoro, startled from Nami's yell, gave a big yawn, and laboriously walked after the other two. Usopp and Chopper were already there, playing a card game while waiting to reach the island.

The whole crew had recently escaped from the marine base, G8. From then on, they had been sailing for a few weeks already. They stopped at a previous island to re-stock, but were quickly chased away upon being discovered of being pirates. There's been very little activity since that incident, so they were all a bit tired from boredom, even Sanji, who seems to get his joy out of pampering Robin and Nami everyday. So, to all of them, this was a nice change in pace.

They all agreed on visiting the island, and to keep from revealing they were pirates. Of course this would be difficult since they had a pirate flag and a huge pirate sign drawn across their main sail. This worried Nami and Usopp, but the rest of the crew didn't seem to care, especially Luffy. He was going to be the Pirate King after all. Shouldn't he let people know that he was a pirate? As he pondered this, a strangely strong gust of wind blew into the sail, roughly rocking the ship and nearly knocking Luffy overboard.

"Is everyone ok?" he called out as he climbed back onto the deck and looked around the ship. Some barrels were knocked over, and empty crates were broken, but no one was injured. Zoro was holding onto the railing with one hand and the other was around Robin's waist.

"Thank you, Swordsman-san," thanked Robin, giving a small, warm smile. He blushed, and quickly let go of her while muttering, "No problem." She let out a soft laugh. Sanji was lying against the railing towards the head of the ship with Nami, who had stumbled on top of him. When both had slowly regained consciousness,his eye turned into a heart and he yelled, "NAMI-SWAAAAAAN!" and hugged her. Nami, who slightly blushed, punched him rather violently in the face, and trudged off silently looking for the map.

"N-nami-swaaan…" he groaned while looking up with a bloody nose.

Usopp was sprawled out on deck moaning. He was awakened by a hard poking from Luffy. He looked at him with concern, as a captain should when a crewmember looks hurt. Usopp noticed this and smiled at his captain.

"I'm fine!" he said with a light laugh afterwards. When he tried to get up, he felt his head was heavy. He jerked himself up to hear a small cry from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to find Chopper's antlers somehow tangled in his hair! Luffy started laughing at their predicament which earned himself a slap in the head by Nami, who found the map. Robin walked over and helped the tangled two.

By now, the ship was only minutes away from island. Sanji had gotten up to go and tend to his punched face. When the tangled duo was freed, Chopper gave Robin a hug and thanks, and went to help Sanji. Zoro went to get his swords which luckily fell into a corner instead of off the ship. When the ship had reached the docks, everyone was out on deck, and completing their usual duties. They finally reached Moonlit Isle.

**There's chapter 1. Sorry that 's kinda short. If there's questions you have, or anything you want to say, feel free to tell me. I'll write more if you can convince me. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I'm back with Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy it, and here's my disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters. I do own the other OCs.**

**Key:**

**" " - Dialogue**

**' ' - Thoughts**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Usopp and Nami were surprised when no one seemed to think much of a pirate ship pulling into the docks. But it didn't bother any of the other crewmates. Luffy, being the big kid that he is, was too excited to think about anything for that matter. He was just smiling ear to ear with sparkles in his eyes. He and Usopp were about to jump off the ship when they were caught by the collar and dragged back on, groaning. Nami threw them down onto the deck and called everyone around.

The place they had docked was very crowded, despite the amount of room present between the buildings. Nami had guessed it was market day today. All the streets were filled with people: young and old, men and women, boys and girls. There were animals too, and not just your everyday stray dog and cat. There were wild birds, jaguars, and other strange wildlife living among the people.

"Now listen," Nami began, "we'll only be here for a short while for a break. So don't go and start fights or adventures or anything else. And just because they don't care that a pirate ship came into the docks doesn't mean you can walk around saying you're a pirate to anybody who didn't see us. We'll all meet back here in three hours. Understood?"

Everyone replied with a yes. Zoro and Usopp, who had second thoughts about the fact people weren't afraid of pirates, decided to stay behind with the ship. Robin and Chopper left in search for a book store while Sanji and Nami left to look around for clothe shops. Luffy dashed past the crowds going wherever seemed interesting to him.

His running soon slowed down to walking around when he had reached the edge of the center of town. He was rather tired because when he was dashing along, he ran into a mountain lion. After accidentally stepping on its tail, it started chasing him. It wouldn't stop the chase for a good 30 minutes, and Luffy didn't want to hurt it in fear that it had friends. Now he was just enjoying the view, which was mixed with the natural environment and modern buildings. As he was walking along, he heard faint violin music. He looked around for the source of the sound, but it wasn't nearby. So, he stopped and listened closely.

He started running towards the center of town. The sound of the music got louder and louder whichmade him run even faster. Soon the music was all around him, and he wasn't even at the source yet. He ran and ran until he saw a large crowd around a big water fountain. Now the music was filling his ears. The crowd was too big for him to see over, or shove through to the front. He ran behind a building so people wouldn't see his devil fruit powers. Then he stretched his arm, grabbed the roof and climbed up, being careful not to fly off. When he had reached the top, he ran over to other side of it. He saw a small house closer to the fountain and jumped towards it. His foot hit the edge and he fell flat on his face.

"Ooooow…" he moaned while holding his hand on his now red face. After the stinging went away, he stood up and looked towards the fountain. He could now see the violinist, but only barely. He looked around for something closer to jump on. Then he saw a parked cart with a bunch of bags on it.

Luffy's POV... kinda

'Maybe I can see him on that cart,' thought the captain. So he jumped again, this time being careful not to get his foot caught anywhere. He landed on the very top bag with a thud, and the cart shook a little. Luffy quickly sat down to keep from falling, but found out he could sit and still see the violinist.

The violinist had a baggy, white shirt with long sleeves, brown pants that came down to the knees, and red socks pulled above black shoes. His hair was a dark blue, like the ocean, worn in a low ponytail tied with a black ribbon. On top of that, he wore a black cloak with a hood tied around the neck, and what looked like to Luffy an old century style hat, which was also pulled over his eyes, with a feather in a red band tied around it. On the sides of the hat, two white cat ears were popping out. Out from under the cloak was a white tail to match.

Luffy noticed the cat features when he was twirling around on the edge of the fountain. He moved along the edge along with the music he played. When Luffy looked closely, he saw that the violinist had his eyes closed! The crowd did too, and they were clapping vigorously. He didn't miss any step on the edge, slip on the water, or step off the edge. Luffy was entranced by the performance. When the violinist had finished, he snapped back to reality. He bowed taking off the hat and letting the hood fall over, then held out the hat as kids and adults put in gold coins and Beli bills.

He bowed once more with an overfilled hat, and poured the money into a bag as the crowd dispersed. There were children still holding money wanting to give it to him. While he was bent over the bag, the young children tugged at his cloak. When he looked up, Luffy saw his face.

End of Luffy's POV

The violinist was a girl! With the way she was dressed, and her hat covering her eyes and part of her face, her appearance was like a young man's. Luffy watched her eyes as they looked over the young children. She gave a smile and opened her bag. They carefully placed the coins in as if they were glass. She tied up the bag and put her violin away. When she looked up, she saw the kids were still there. She patted their heads and said, "Thank You." One of them hugged her before she left. Her eyes widened in surprise as if she had never been hugged before. The young child waved a good-bye and left. She stood there for a while, and looked up. Her eyes were more beautiful in the light. She noticed Luffy looking at her and glanced at him. Their eyes met and he froze. She turned and vanished within the crowd.

* * *

**I** **just found that little line thingie button. YAY! Ok i know that was weird but oh well. Another Chapter complete. I hoped you liked it, and review please... or i'll come to your house and throw rocks at your window.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chappy 3! I appreciate the reviews I got, and I hope that everyone enjoys this Chapter. R&R, and here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters. I do own the OCs. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Luffy had been sitting on the cart for a while before the owner had returned. Luffy was staring off into the sky and didn't notice anything going on around him, let alone the owner. The owner was an old man with a moustache who was pretty big too. He was listening to the music in a near-by restaurant and noticed Luffy sitting on his cart looking at the violinist.

"YOUNG MAN!" he yelled after coming towards him. Luffy, startled, returned to reality falling head first into the ground.

When Luffy woke up, he was no longer in the Town Center. He slowlysat up from the huge bed he was laying on, and found himself in a big, well lit room.

"Where am – OW!" he cried. He put a hand to his bandaged head while looking around the room. Then he heard the door open. It was the old man from earlier. He had brought food with him.

"Oh! You're awake now. That's good," said the old man. Luffy looked at him with a confused expression then felt his head again.

"My hat!" he yelled. The old man pointed to the small dresser to the side. Luffy quickly reached over and grabbed the hat, examining it to make sure it wasn't damaged. The old man smiled and softly laughed. Luffy put the hat his head to find that it actually hurt to do that. He placed it on the bed and started eyeing the soup the old man brought with him.

"You must be hungry," he said when he saw his gaze. He placed the tray in front of him. Luffy's eyes gleamed and he thanked the old man. As he ate the old man walked towards the door.

"Hey, ossan! I have a few questions," Luffy called after him. The old man turned around and smiled. Then he replied, "Finish eating and I'll be right back to answer questions you have," and closed the door behind him.

Ten minutes later, he returned as he said. Luffy was already standing and looking around the room again. When he heard the door open, he didn't even turn around. He was too busy standing on the balcony staring at the sky again.

"Young man?" asked the old man. Luffy turned around this time and said, "My name is Luffy."

"Alright, Luffy. My name is Takshin." he answered after a nod. He pulled up a chair for himself and sat down. Luffy jumped onto his bed, made himself comfortable and put on his hat.

"First of all, how long was I asleep?" Luffy asked.

"A while. It's about 30 minutes from here to the Town Center, and you slept the entire trip. But I had to finish making my rounds, so we reached home after about an hour and a half. Then after I put you into bed and left, you woke up shortly after," answered Takshin.

"Okay. Do you know anything about that violinist that was playing in the Town Center?"

"Ah. Her. I know that she calls herself The Pirate Bandit. She has quite the bounty. I hear that her bounty was the reason she ended up here," he replied. "But that's about all I know. Most of what you hear about her origin will probably be rumors. She was never really close to anyone."

'I wonder if I can ever see her again. I'd like to make her a part of my crew,' thought the captain as he closed his eyes, sighing. "I wish I can hear her music again," he said.

Takshin looked at him. He stood up and walked towards the balcony.

"You can hear her playing deep in the forest. But if you try and find her, she'll just start running away while playing the music," he said while leaning his hands against the railing.

"Really?" Luffy said with hope in his voice, ignoring the second part. He swung his legs over to the edge of the bed and asked, "Do you have any idea when she plays?"

"Every evening. She plays it so the children can go to sleep. But now she starts playing less and less during the night because… oh never mind that," he replied. Luffy looked at him with confusion written all over, but he understood that it was a secret and just smiled the way he usually does. He got up from the bed, and stretched a little.

"Well, thank you for helping me out. I owe you one."

As Takshin and Luffy walked to the front door, Luffy was wondering what kind of person she is.

'She has such talent! She plays the violin so well. She'll be the perfect addition to the crew, and she's kind of…'

Before he knew it, they were already to the front door which surprised him because the house looked rather large in size when they left the room. They said their good-byes, and Luffy walked down the trail leading to town.

"If you ever need my help, don't hesitate to ask!" Takshin yelled after him. Luffy looked over his shoulder and smiled idiotically. Takshin watched until he could no longer see him. He went to his library, sat down on a lounge chair and opened a book.

The three hours had passed rather quickly. The other four who had gone into town were already at the ship, waiting. Robin and Chopper had returned with two bags of books, one for each of them. They were both filled to the top, and Chopper was gladly holding both of them in his Human Form. Robin was holding a book and reading.

Sanji and Nami had returned with several bags of clothes for her. Of course, with some sweet talking, and eyelash batting, Sanji ended up holding all of them. But he didn't seem to mind at all.

Finally, Luffy had arrived at the ship. He was just about to greet his fellow shipmates when Nami punched him right in the face.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled from the top of his lungs after shooting up off the ground. He was holding a hand to his sore face, and the other was clenched into a fist.

"The time was three hours. Look, now the sun's setting!" she answered while glaring at him with her arms crossed. Luffy made a face and earned a kick from Sanji.

'They are so cruel. Who beats up their own captain?' he thought to himself while lying on the ground. Chopper was already at his side with the two bags set down beside him. He looked at his captain worryingly, but Luffy just smiled and told him he was fine. Everyone started getting ready to board the ship.

'No. We can't leave yet! Not yet…'

"Wait!" The crew looked at their captain.

"You said yourself that we were on a break," said Luffy, "so why not stay here for a while?" Everyone nodded at the idea, except Nami. Luffy looked pleadingly at her while she thought about what to do.

"Well, do you want to sleep on the ship or not, Nami?" asked Zoro after a long silence.

"Shut up, you shitty swordsman!" yelled Sanji. She looked up at Zoro, then at Luffy. She let out a sigh, and closed her eyes.

"Oh alright, but where do we stay?" she finally said. He pointed towards the house with his trademark grin spread across his face.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. I think i made this one pretty long... Please review and i'll write more...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have returned with Chapter 4! Though i'm getting the idea no one really likes this story... i'm going to post this one and wait. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece... or any of it's characters... but i do own the OCs in here... . Gettin' tired of this...**

**Key:**

**" " - Dialogue**

**' ' - Thuoghts**

* * *

Chapter 4

There was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" asked Takshin. He got up from his chair in the library, and made his way downstairs. There was another knock on the door which sounded harder than the last. Takshin was half way there when he heard two more loud knocks.

'What is it these people want? So impatient these days.' He was right at the doorway when he heard an angry yell about something. He reached for the door knob and before he knew it, his entire door was knocked off its hinges and slammed against his face.

"KONICHIWA OSSAN!" Luffy called out. Then he looked around for the old man while scratching his head.

"Hmmm… I wonder if he went somewhere." He went into the house followed by one angry Sanji, and the rest of his crew. When Zoro walked in, he stepped on the fallen door by accident and heard a groan. He looked down to see the door a bit elevated and reached down to pick it up. He discovered an unconscious old man.

"OSSAN! ARE YOU OK? OSSAN!" Luffy called out while holding Takshin. He slowly regained consciousness and blinked a couple of times. Luffy was relieved that his friend hadn't died. But then he couldn't breathe. Takshin had grabbed hold of his neck and wasn't letting go.

"What right do you have barging into my house, and knocking me down with my own door?" Luffy was trying to apologize for what Sanji had done, but had no strength to do so. Well he did, but he didn't want to have to hurt the old guy. Until his face turned a bluish color had Takshin let go. Luffy was now gasping for air, and slowly turning back to his original skin color. The rest of the crew was already seated in the living room waiting for the whole ordeal to be over with. Chopper had argued to help Luffy, but was convinced by Zoro that he didn't need help.

"G-Gomen, ossan…" he finally whispered. He returned to his tan skin color, but was looking pale at the same time. Chopper had a really hard time just sitting there, watching. Takshin was helped up by Robin, and dragged Luffy into the living room because he couldn't get up. He dropped him roughly in the middle of it, and dusted off his hands.

"Well with that over with, who might you lot be?" he asked.

"This is my crew, and that blonde was the one who kicked down the door. His name is Sanji." answered Luffy, who had finally gotten up. Takshin looked angrily at Sanji, who sulked down into the couch he was sitting on. Then he turned and apologized to Luffy. The rest of the crew introduced themselves while Chopper finally ran over to check on Luffy.

"Nice to meet you all. You guys must be pirates since he said you're his crew," he said.

"That's not a problem is it?" asked Nami, feeling anxious. Takshin just shook his head and went to his lounge chair.

'I wonder how she will take it. She should be fine by now,' he thought to himself as he sat down.

"Luffy. How do you know this man?" questioned Robin. The other crew members had wondered about that too, but didn't think to ask.

"I fell off his cart when I was in town. I was knocked out, and he brought me here and helped me. That's why I was late to the ship," he answered after finding a good spot to sit. Nami sighed and shook her head. Then she turned to Takshin and thanked him for helping Luffy and letting them stay with him for a while.

"I think I'll show you to your rooms now," he said as he stood up. Everyone followed him as he led them up the stairs and past some hallways. Nami and Robin were given a room with two separate beds, a dresser with a big mirror, and a bathroom. Sanji and Zoro were given a room basically the same, right next door.

"Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan! I am honored to be sleeping next door to two perfect angels!" yelled Sanji.

"Shut up, stupid Love Cook," commented Zoro. Sanji kicked him in the head and called him Marimo. Usopp and Chopper were given a room, again the same as the other two, across the hall. Luffy got the room he had before, but he didn't stay there for long.

It was midnight and everyone had fallen asleep, except for one person. He straightened his hat and opened his balcony door. He was about to jump off into the night when he heard the door open. It was Takshin. There was a long pause and Takshin sighed and looked down. Without pulling up his head, he whispered, "Be careful." He looked at him in confusion. Then he smiled, turned and jumped off into the moonlit night.

* * *

**:3 I don't know what to say. What is there TO say? Review please. I will appreciate it. -bows and then leaves-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Well, i'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with things so i didn't have a lot of time. I appreciate everybody's review, and i think there's some puntuation, and grammar errors in here. My spellcheck's been on the fritz so i tried to fix everything i could find. Tell me if there's any grammar/spelling errors.On with the story!**

**Disclimer: You know what i'm going to say here...**

**" " - Dialogue**

**' ' - Thoughts**

**OoOoOoO - Scene/Time Change**

* * *

Chapter 5

He landed with a soft thud on the ground. His entire body shook from contact, but he was still able to stand. He quickly looked over his shoulder at the house to see if anybody woke up. Not a single light or sound.

The moon was full that night, and its light shined everywhere. Luffy looked up at the sky and smiled with satisfaction. He turned around and heard a door open.

'Shit!' thought the captain. He panicked and shot his arms to the railing of his balcony. He hopped into bed, put his hat on the dresser, and pulled the covers over him. His bedroom door opened, and Sanji popped his head into the room. Luffy was fake snoring when Sanji looked over towards the bed.

'I thought I heard something. Oh well, maybe I had too much wine," he thought. He slowly closed the door, and returned to his room. Luffy waited a few minutes before moving again.

"That was close," he muttered. He grabbed his hat, and made his way towards the balcony again. He held on to the railing, and slowly lowered himself down towards the ground. He snapped his arms back, and sighed in relief.

After looking at the house one last time, he dashed down the trail while searching the forest for any sign of the violinist. Half way down the path, he found another one that led into the forest itself.

"Hmm… maybe I'll have a better chance of finding her if I go in," he whispered. Cautiously, he made his way down the tangled path. He pushed past the bushes in the way, and got all cut up from its thorns.

"Stupid bushes…" he muttered. But nonetheless he continued on. The path went on passing some old statues of angels which were barely seen with all the vines and mold grown on it. The farther on he went, the thicker the surroundings became.

It was very quiet where he was going. The only thing heard was the sound of his footsteps and the rustling of the bushes. A few times he jumped at the sound of an owl, or rustling in the bushes. After what seems like an eternity of walking around pushing past bushes, and vines, Luffy started hearing faint music.

'That must be her!' he thought in excitement. He quickly jumped over the bushes in front of him and ran towards the sound. The music began growing louder and louder. Then he stopped in his tracks. He remembered what the old man had said about running after her. So he closed his eyes, and listened closely. He could hear the music coming from everywhere, making it hard to pinpoint the source. He focused as hard as he could, suddenly opened his eyes, and shot his arm into the leaves of a nearby tree.

He heard a short gasp and then a thud. The music had stopped playing.

"Where are you?" he called. There was no answer.

"Please! Tell me who you are!" he called again. Still, no answer.

"Alright then, I'll just have to catch you," he said. Then he heard a rustling, and shot his arm towards the sound. He felt her jump onto his arm and then into the woods. With a determined mind, he ran off after her, leaving the quietness of the forest behind.

He ran and ran, not knowing where she was leading him. The only thing that helped him see her was her white ears and tail. She jumped up into the treetops and Luffy followed after her. It was harder here because of the leaves covering her appearance. He shot out his arm and felt her jump on it again, and then jump forward.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed. He heard what he thought was laughing from the girl. This, of course, angered him and he shot out his arm again. He was actually able to grab her ankle, and the both of them fell from the treetops.

"Ah ha! Got ya!" he said, trying to pull her towards him. But instead he flew towards her, and hit his head against a tree. He let go of his grip and she jumped for thetrees. He groaned and got back up, rubbing his sore head. He heard her laughing again, and stood up with clenched fists.

"Gumu gumu no… Pistol!" he yelled followed by his arm extending in a punch towards the leaves. She evaded it, but then he grabbed the branch she was standing on. He launched himself towards her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The chase continued on for a long while. By now, all of the branches had scratched Luffy's face and arms, and the thorns of bushes tore at his legs, and clothes.

At some points during the second chase, Luffy thought she slowed down and looked back at him. He could barely see anything now because of the pain he was enduring from all of his cuts. Finally, he had come to a clearing. There was a small pond with the reflection of the moon in it. There were no trees above it, so the moon shown through and lit up everything. Luffy had staggered out of a bush and fallen to his knees.

"I'll find you. I know I will."

Then he saw a figure standing on top of the pond. It stood there motionless, staring at Luffy with its forest-green eyes. Luffy slowly got back up to his feet, but he could barely stand.

"I found you," he remarked with a triumphant grin. It still stood there, unmoved. As slowly as he had gotten up, he collapsed forward, and darkness had followed him.

* * *

**Another Cliffy! I really tried to make this one a lot longer than the last, but it didn't work out.. I think it'll be a while before i update on this one again, since most of my attention is being sucked to my other story. I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg. School work has COMPLETELY buried me... i'm SO sorry for not updating for more than a month on this story. So as a gift, i'm updating on 2 chapters for this! I just want to note: I wrote ALL of this story before i ever decided to come to fanfiction. So this one is much worse, in my opinion, than my other stories. This was literally my very 1st fanfic. I think i mentioned that in the 1st chapter, but i just want to re-cap on this. I hope everyone knows what the key is because i'm tired of writing that everytime. There's disclaimers in most of the chapters already, so don't harp on that. Enough of my ranting, enjoy the story! **

--------------------------------

Chapter 6

It was a bright, cool morning the next day. It was around 8 am when Sanji and Takshin had woken up. Sanji was all ready in a few minutes and went downstairs to start breakfast. Takshin took his sweet time pulling on his robe, going downstairs, and out to fetch the paper on his lawn. When he had returned, he found Sanji halfway through with breakfast.

"Why you're up early today. You're also making breakfast," he said. Sanji just smiled at him and continued on with his work. Takshin had protested a couple of times to let him make breakfast before finally sitting down and opening his newspaper. Soon afterwards, Nami and Robin were the next to come downstairs. Sanji looked up and sighed affectionately.

"Such beautiful angels I see before me. Their magnificent beauty just warms my heart." Robin smiled at him as Nami took her seat at the table.

"Where do you pull up this sap?" asked Zoro, who was right behind them, yawning as well. Sanji glared at him and said, "From the mind, something you seem to lack." Zoro simply brushed it off because he was hungry and didn't want to lose breakfast. He took his seat across from Robin as she said, "Good morning, Swordsman-san," while smiling at him. He blushed, looked out the window, and muttered, "Morning." Sanji saw this out of the corner of his eye, and laughed to himself.

"Stupid Marimo,' he thought. He was beginning to pass out the plates when Usopp and Chopper ran in. Everyone looked at them as they stood there, panting. Zoro yawned again and asked, "What's up with you two?" Usopp straightened up and answered, "Luffy's not in his room! We went in and saw that his balcony door was open, and it was really cold in the room, so it must've been open since last night!" After hearing the news, Sanji just continued passing out the food, while everyone thanked him, except for Zoro.

"Hey, are you two going to take a seat, or are you not hungry?" asked Sanji impatiently. Usopp and Chopper looked at each other, then at everybody else. Flailing his arms up, Chopper yelled, "What about Luffy! He's missing and we can't find him! What are we going to do!" Takshin looked uneasily around at everybody, but luckily no one seemed to notice. Sanji rolled his eyes, gave them their plates, and sat next to Nami. Zoro sighed and told them, "You guys don't need to worry about Luffy. He probably got bored and jumped out the balcony to do something to occupy his time. He'll be back later from hunger anyway."

"For once, I agree with Zoro. Luffy won't get himself hurt. The only thing we need to worry about is him not getting himself into trouble," replied Nami. Chopper and Usopp nodded in agreement and took their seats. But even though they had said those things, Chopper still looked down at his food with worry in his eyes. Robin sensed this and told him, "If he's not back by tomorrow, we'll go look for him, okay?" Chopper looked up, smiled, and began eating. Takshin finished his breakfast quickly and left the kitchen in a hurry.

"Jii-san, is something the matter?" asked Sanji. Takshin just turned around and said, "No. I have important supplies to deliver today, and I must start soon. Please watch over my house while I'm gone." Sanji nodded, and Takshin quickly went upstairs to get ready. A few minutes later, he was back downstairs. He put on his hat, said his good-byes, and went to his cart outside. He loaded it up, and started down the trail.

'I hope nothing happened.'

-------------------------

**Just getting to know what happens with the rest of the crew, for those who have read those other chapters. I don't really expect reviews on this, but if you'd like to review i'd appreciate it too. Well, off to my cornor of piles of homework. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, same speech as the chapter before. So I hope you enjoyed these 2 chapters, and now on with the story. **

------------------------

Chapter 7

The bright sun shined down on Luffy's face. He winced, rubbing his eyes, and covered them with his hand. He looked up at the sky. It was a nice day, only a few clouds floating by. Then he turned his attention to the pond where he last saw her, or what he thought was her. It was shimmering in the sun, like the stars of the night. He looked down at himself seeing all his wounds bandaged up, but his clothes were still torn. Quickly, he felt his head.

"My hat!" he yelled. He looked around in panic. Suddenly he thought, 'Oh no. It must've fallen off during the chase. Why was I so stupid!' He started to get up when he heard, "Don't move. Your wounds will open if you do." He looked around and saw her walking out from behind the trees. She was carrying a basket and fishing net. He watched as she went over to a fire she had started earlier, and put down the things. When she stood up and turned around, she was holding Luffy's hat.

"My hat! You found it!" he said in relief. He tried to get up, but sat right back down from pain. She slowly walked over to him, sat down, and put the hat on him. She just sat there looking at him, examining his face. He blushed and took off his hat to check if it was damaged. She got up and went back to the fire. Luffy put his hat back on, and looked to the fire. She was putting the fish she caught into sticks and cooking them on the fire. When she finished and turned around, Luffy quickly turned his gaze to the pond. She sat down on a large rock sitting nearby.

They sat there in silence together. All that was heard was the chirping of the birds, and the crackling of the fish. Luffy, who tried to get up, but failed again, asked, "Ano…do you live here in the forest?" She just nodded silently. Slowly, she stood up from her spot and walked over to the pond. She bent down, and put her hand on the surface. She looked intently at the water. Luffy just sat there staring at her.

'She's so beautiful. I wonder how Sanji would react to seeing her. I don't think it'll be the same as other girls,' he pondered. When she looked up at Luffy, he gave her one of his big smile. She suppressed a small laugh without him seeing. He laughed softly to himself. She got up and went back to the fire. She slowly picked up two of the fish, walked over to Luffy and gave him his. He thanked her, and she went back to her spot by the pond.

Luffy smiled, and tried again to get up. He was successful this time, and quietly walked up to her. When he sat down next to her, she jumped a bit, but let him sit there next to her.

'He's different. Why doesn't he run away from me? Why doesn't he call me a monster like everyone else?' she thought as her ears bent back. Luffy already finished his fish and asked for more. She got up and fetched another one for him, but accidentally burned herself. She let out a small cry, and dropped her fish.

"Are you ok?" he asked, despite the fact he just ran with several wounds on his body. She stood there stunned that someone she just met was having concern over her. He pulled her over to the pond and slowly placed her hand in the water. She didn't know how to react to this because no one really cared her like this except for her mother.

She sat there silently as he treated her burn. He slowly pulled up her hand and looked at it. Then he let go of her hand to tear a long strip from his shirt. He held her hand again, and started wrapping the strip around her wound. When he had tied it up, the pain was nearly all gone. He smiled, and said, "That should do for now." She looked at her hand, and the red cloth tied around it. Then she thought, 'I never thought there'd be someone like Kaa-san.'

"Is something wrong?" he asked. She came back to reality, and shook her head. She looked at the sky, and asked, "Why did you help me?" Luffy looked at her as if she asked the weirdest question on earth.

"Well, I couldn't just watch, and not help," he answered. "Besides, you helped me. So I helped you." He smiled and pulled at her ears playfully. She hissed at him, and stood up. Then she muttered a thank you. He just smiled again, ignoring the fact she hissed at him. She went back to the large rock she sat on earlier, and sat down with her back to him.

"Oh yeah! I'm Monkey D. Luffy. What's your name?" he asked. She just sat there, still facing her back to him. He frowned, turned back to the pond, and looked down in disappointment.

"Daishizen," she answered. He looked back at her in surprise. She was standing now, and looking to the side from embarrassment. He repeated, "Daishizen." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and snapped, "What?" He shook his head, and replied, "Nothing," smiling afterwards. She walked over to him and pushed his hat down. She lightly smiled and whispered, "Idiot…" He looked back up to see her smiling at him. He blushed and quickly looked somewhere else. She sat down, and they both watched the bright sun slowly make its way across the endless sky.

--------------------

**Now we see what happened afterwards. Now you learn the name of our mystery character. Now it's time for me to go. Reviews are appreciated, but not expected. So... yea.. review if ur not lazy to. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm updating on both this story and Time for School. I tried to make this chapter longer... but i didn't want it being random... I hope you enjoy this chapter. I got nothing else to say... **

* * *

Chapter 8

The sun was blazing high in the sky now, and the town was busy, and bustling around. Daishizen was taking a break from performing today. She had performed everyday this week already, so the town's people didn't mind her absence at all. The fire was already put out, and the two of them were sitting in the shade of the trees now.

"How did you get those ears, and the tail?" asked Luffy, tired of the silence between them. Daishizen's eyes opened slightly from tiredness, but she shook it out of her.

"I was born with them," Daishizen answered, a bit irritated from the interruption. He smiled at her and looked at the leaves of the tree flying as if they had a mind of their own. Daishizen examined his face a while and looked down at her knees. 'When he first saw me, he didn't panic and run. He just hung around. When I got hurt he helped. Who is this guy?'

"Something bothering you?" he asked, seeing her face a little down. She was a bit startled, but it didn't show.

"Why aren't you afraid?" she asked without looking at him. He tilted his head, and laughed a little.

"Afraid of what?" She turned her head to face him, her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Me…" she slowly whispered, resting her chin on her knees.

"Why should I be? Just because you have ears and a tail?" he answered. "Just because you have those doesn't make you a monster or something. You're a person just like me." She lifted her head. 'A person just like you…' Memories quickly poured into her mind, and she shook her head. She stared intently at the pond.

"No. If you look different from a human, then you're not one. Nothing can change that. Nothing…" she said.

"That's not true. Ears and a tail don't change anything. Actually, I think they look cool!" he answered, frowning. He quickly went to his dumb smile to try and cheer her up. She just turned her back to him again. He sighed, and looked at her with worry.

"What were you doing around here anyway? You're not from here," she asked without looking at him. He took a while to answer but he did.

"I want you to join my crew. We're looking for a musician, and I think you're perfect for that spot." Her eyes widened a little, and then just narrowed again.

"I can't." She stood up from her spot and dusted off her clothes.

"What! Why not?" he asked in surprise. She just looked over her shoulder, and gave him a dark glance. He fell back a little, but then stood up and returned the look. She just smirked and turned around to face him.

"Well, can you at least meet my crew?" he asked, followed by a sigh. She looked uneasily at the pond and reluctantly nodded. He laughed with joy, and started dancing around. She watched him with confused eyes.

'How is he so stupid, but so understanding at the same time?' she thought. She started laughing softly, and then a little louder. Luffy stopped in surprise and ran over to her. There were tears in her eyes.

"Is something the matter? Did I say something wrong?" he asked frantically. She just shook her head and kept on laughing. Relieved, he started dancing some more.

'I can't even remember the last time I laughed with someone besides Kaa-san.' After his "happy dance", he just fell right where he was on the ground, laughing along with her.

"I'm guessing I'll have to meet them later," she said after calming down. He just nodded, and looked at the sky again. The pond was very bright from the light of the sun shining directly down on it, making him cover his eyes. A light breeze blew by and made Luffy's hat blow off.

"My hat!" he yelled as tried to get up. Daishizen lifted up her hand and the hat slowly floated down onto it. He sat there wide-eyed, gawking at what had just happened. Daishizen just blinked at him, not thinking of what to do.

"How'd you do that?" She just looked and tossed the hat to him while whispering, "That's a secret for me to know and you to find out, if you can." The hat fell right on his head as she smiled. He straightened his hat back on and stood up.

"Let's go," he said, smiling afterwards. She went and put on her cloak, and hat. Then she picked up her back pack, and violin. He went up to her, took off the hat, and cloak. She looked at him confused, and he just told her, "They won't think you're weird." She lightly smiled, and they both left the peace of the forest behind them.

* * *

**Wasn't that nice? It's always made me wonder how Luffy can be so smart and so stupid at different times. So, Daishizen gets to wonder too! He also has that amazing ability to make people happy... Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Review if you would be so kind. (I know this is repetitive, but i'm sorry for shortness...)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo! I read over the entire story in my computer and it got me going to edit this thing now. I edited two this time, again! So i hope those people reading this continue to read this... No difficult matters to attend to concerning this story. So enjoy!**

**" " - Dialouge**

**' ' - Thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 9

It was the late afternoon already, and the crew was outside on Takshin's front lawn. There was patio furniture set up, and they decided to spend some time outdoors without being chased by Marines for a change. Robin was sitting at a table reading under an umbrella connected to it. Nami was lying out in the sun on a long chair, relaxing for as long as time allowed her. Chopper and Usopp were rolling pleasurably on the grassy hills near-by, laughing on their way down. Zoro took off his white shirt and began his training with weights and Sanji was serving the women.

"A sweet drink for my sweet," he said as he offered the drink to Nami. She thanked him and took a sip of the drink. He swooned while saying, "The voice sweeter than the song of a Blue Jay." He waltzed over and offered a drink for Robin, saying, "A heavenly drink for an angel." She thanked him and smiled, placing the drink on the table after taking a sip.

"Even a thousand beautiful scenic views couldn't compare to the beauty of your smile," he added. She just continued reading as he returned to Nami. Zoro put the ridiculously large weight down, and wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel he grabbed while in the house. He walked over to a near-by tree to sit in the shade. It was still on the lawn, so he was still close enough to the others to keep an eye on them.

Suddenly, a hand came up next to him, and then another, and another growing in a line towards Robin. Then the hand closest to her grabbed the glass sitting on the table, and passed it down the row of hands until it reached Zoro. He looked up at her, and she smiled. He blushed, grabbed the glass, and thanked her. The hands disappeared and turned into petals.

Nami saw this out of the corner of her eye, and thought, 'I wonder what Robin's up to…' Sanji saw it too and thought, 'Stupid Marimo doesn't know how to smile at a woman.' Chopper and Usopp were tired and decided to rest in the shade of the umbrella Robin was sitting under. They stumbled back up the hill and sat down in the grass, both panting like over worked dogs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A little while later, Takshin had returned from his errand. Everyone looked up to greet him, and he greeted them back. Sanji came up to him to help with the cart, even though it was empty. He took it hospitably as Takshin went to the others. Takshin looked around at the group to see that Luffy still wasn't back from his "trip". He sat down, and shifted uneasily in his chair.

'Where could he be? I hope she didn't hurt him or something,' he wondered. But as soon as his worrying worsened, coming down the trail was Luffy, waving his arms, and greeting everybody. He soon ran up to the group with Daishizen close behind him. She was wearing the cloak now, successfully taken back after arguing with Luffy for it. But he still kept the hat, which he held in his hand. When they had finally reached the house, Luffy was saying hi to everyone while Daishizen hid behind him. Nami was the first to notice her, though it wasn't really that hard not to.

"Who's that, Luffy?" she asked while pointing at Daishizen. Luffy, remembering she had come with him, introduced her. He pulled her up in front of him, and said, "This is my friend. I met her when I went out at night."

"Hello. My name is Daishizen. Nice to meet you," she whispered while looking at her feet, and bowed politely. Everyone saw her tail creep out from behind her cloak, and then her ears when Luffy pulled down the hood and handed the hat back..

"Nice to meet you too, Daishizen," replied Robin for everyone else. Zoro was the first to ask, "What's with those ears, and tail?" She winced, not sure what he meant by that, and her ears flattened in fear.

"Zoro! Look, you hurt her feelings!" shouted Luffy, who was fuming at Zoro. She lifted her head, and answered, "I was born with them." Luffy looked at her and smiled. Sanji was just standing there looking at her. He didn't run up to her and hold her hand, or say some sappy poetic line. He just stood there.

'Ah-ha. I knew it. It was going to be different,' thought Luffy as he grinned on the outside.

"What are you looking at?" asked Daishizen innocently. Sanji shook his head, and answered, "Nothing. Just a beautiful girl." Luffy sulked at being wrong, and went to sit down in the shade. Daishizen noticed Takshin sitting and smiling at her.

"Takshin!" she called in surprise. She went over to him and gave him a hug. Everyone looked at the both of them with confusion. Chopper, who was hiding behind Sanji, asked, "Y-You know Jii-san?" She nodded, and Takshin said, "It's a long story. Why not come inside now? It's getting pretty hot out here." Everyone agreed and began filing into the house.

Usopp came up behind Luffy and started nudging him with his elbow. He laughed, and said playfully, "You found this friend at night, ehh?" Luffy turned red, and said, "What are you talking about! She just happened to help me with something, and we became friends. That's all!" Usopp laughed as Luffy continued fuming at him.

* * *

**The encounter! I think it went quite well between everyone. The sap Sanji said took me a while to think of, even though it's not even that good. well, review please and tell me what you think. Peace out! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is up along with chapter 9! This is the story of Daishizen's past and a little legend i came up myself... before I became a mindful writer. There's a little catch that might make you think about one of the characters a little deeper. Heck, i didn't even catch it until i was editing this thing. I wonder if you can figure it out. Have fun! Hint: It's not directly in the story. It's not really inferring either. Just think, but don't hurt yourself. **

**" " - Dialouge**

**' ' - Thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 10

Everyone found they're own spot in the living room, but Robin went upstairs first to wash up a little. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy sat on one of the long couches. Nami allowed Sanji sit next to her on a medium sized couch. Zoro sat on another medium sized couch, as Daishizen sat on the carpet. Takshin took a seat in his lounge chair just as Robin came downstairs. She sat in the open seat next to Zoro. He turned a bright red and leaned against his hand looking away from her. Everyone started giggling, except for Daishizen.

"Shut up!" Zoro snapped. They giggled some more and Robin just smiled at Zoro and laughed a little. Takshin cleared his throat and said, "Oh alright now. That's enough." Everyone gave one last laugh and calmed down.

"Now, what questions do you guys have for me?" asked Daishizen. Sanji leapt up from his spot, held her hand and asked, "Will you be mine?" Nami sharply exhaled, hit him in the back of the head, and dragged him back on the couch. Daishizen just laughed nervously and scratched her head.

Usopp raised his hand and asked, "How did you get that name of yours? It does mean Mother Nature doesn't it?" She nodded and answered, "My Kaa-san gave me that name for my ocean blue hair, and forest-green eyes." 'And for that power of mine,' she added in her thoughts.

"How did you meet Takshin-san?" asked Robin. Daishizen cleared her throat and replied, "I was drifting on the sea for a while when I found this island. I struggled against the waves with what strength I had left and made it to the shore. Everyone in town found me, but no one dared to come near me." Her ears flattened as she continued.

"They thought I was a demon with my cat ears and tail. But Takshin came and took me in. I was only about 7 at the time, and he took care of me only until I had my strength back. I left soon afterwards and have been living here on this island for the last ten years."

"Why were you drifting in the sea by yourself?" asked Nami. Daishizen froze. Her eyes widened and her body shook. Takshin looked at her with concern and anxiety. Luffy got up, but didn't run towards her. Something told him not to. Daishizen slowly got up and clenched her fists.

"Daishizen, are you ok?" asked Luffy as he grabbed onto her sleeve. She roughly pulled her arm away and pushed him away from her. He stood there stunned, and frozen. Takshin stood up and shouted, "Daishizen! That's no way to act just because pirates…" "SHUT UP!" she interrupted. "How would you know! And how would they!"

"Dai-…" started Sanji, but before he could finish she shot him an icy glance that made even Nami shiver a bit. She stood there shaking, and then started running out the door. Luffy tried to follow, but Zoro barred his way, saying, "She needs time alone." Takshin sat down with an exasperated sigh. He rubbed his forehead with his hand, and looked to the side.

"You know, don't you?" asked Zoro. "Why she ran off like that?" He looked up with a frown, and nodded. Zoro sat back down after Luffy quit trying to get past. Luffy looked down at his wounds, and asked, "So? What happened that made her run like that?"

"I was hoping you guys wouldn't ask me, but it was inevitable," he replied. "I might as well tell you anyway." He sighed and began his story.

"This story begins thousands of years before I was even born. There's a legend that there was a young girl who was born exactly like Daishizen, with cat ears and a tail. She was not feared, but loved by all. She was kind, loving, and the princess of a kingdom. She married to the man of her dreams and was due to have her baby.

"The night before the baby was born, the man who was jealous of the husband tried to murder him. Trying to protect the love of her life, she was injured in the cross fire. But it wasn't the other man who hurt her, it was her own husband. The other man was caught and sent to the dungeons while the husband knelt beside his wife. The husband held her close to hear her last words. 'I will always love you, and will pass my gift onto this child.' She left the world, and the child went with her. He buried both of them in the courtyard of the palace, her favorite place of all.

"When the husband had gone back to his bedroom, a cat spirit appeared before him. It told him, 'I am the spirit of your unborn child. Mother has sent me here to give her gift to you.' Before anything could be done, the spirit went into the man and he was given the gift of immortality. He was not at all happy with this, but the spirit could not leave for it had already bonded with his soul.

He lived for decades, watching as his kingdom slowly fell apart for he was so grieved that he could not rule. The husband was close to death even though he was immortal. His last words were, 'Spirit, when I die bond with the soul of another child and have her become what my wife was.' When he died of grief, the spirit did as it was told.

"Since he was the one who killed the princess, he was given immortality. Now, anyone who kills the body holding the cat spirit will become immortal, but no one has become successful as of yet."

"How does this explain why she feels mad!" shouted Luffy who was impatient for the answer. Takshin sighed and continued on with the story.

"It was because of this legend that Daishizen was drifting out in the sea. When she was born, her mother was proud to have the Cat Spirit within her daughter, but her father had feared the worse and left them. Soon, she and her mother set out to sea because Daishizen's dream was to become a pirate." Luffy's eyes widened, and he sat up straight. No one else noticed, but Takshin did.

"Their ship was attacked by other pirates. Their mother was pushed aside when she was protecting one room. When they had found Daishizen, they thought of the legend. When the captain was about to kill her, her mother rushed in, grabbed her, and ran out the door, locking it. She quickly took off her favorite ribbon and gave it to Daishizen. Her mother quickly collected all of the explosives she could find and threw Daishizen overboard onto a small boat. Her mother yelled after her, 'Become a great pirate! Fulfill your dream and make me proud!' She lit the explosives and blew up the ship."

Everyone sat back uneasily, except for Luffy. He stood up and clenched his fists. He was enraged and said, "Why is she so selfless? She avoided other people all her life just to protect them. She lives with all of the memories and pain by herself. Why?" He punched the wall, and ran out the door before anybody could catch him again. Zoro was about to run after him, but Takshin stopped him. He thought, 'This boy. He knows more than he looks like he does. Maybe he can save her.' They all watched as he disappeared into the quickly darkening sky.

* * *

**I thought the legend part was the most annoying to edit, but i tried my best. So there you have it, her past. I bet you guys didn't catch what I did when i re-read it. Anyway, review please and it will make me one happy writer. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well.. it's been forever since i've updated this one.. though I don't think anyone reads it anymore. I'll just get it out of the way, so i can concentrate on the other stories. Sorry for shortness**

* * *

Chapter 11

Luffy kept on running until he just couldn't go any longer. He put his hands on his knees, and panted heavily. He was almost at the end of the trail. He walked a few more paces, and turned towards some bushes. Luffy pushed them aside, and continued walking. These bushes didn't have thorns because it led straight to the pond. The straw hat captain hid behind a tree, and saw her sitting on the edge of the pond. He creped out from behind it and slowly walked to her. She was looking at the water with her knees to her chest.

Luffy slowly sat down next to her. She buried her face into her knees, and whispered, "Go away." But, of course, he didn't. He just sat there, leaning back on the palm of his hands. They both stayed in the silence as the fireflies began coming out. He looked over at her, and asked, "Why did you run off like that?" She lifted her head so her forest green eyes were showing.

"I don't know," she answered. Luffy looked at her with worried eyes, and said, "It's not your fault she died." Daishizen suddenly stood up with clenched fists. She slowly muttered, "Yes it is. It's because the Cat Spirit lives within me. It's because I was born. If I wasn't here… my mother would've lived a happy life with my father."

He looked at the pond, and said, "It's not because of that." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She took a step forward, opened her eyes and yelled, "How would you understand?! You speak as if you know everything! How would a pirate know anything at all?!" Luffy just looked up at her with dense eyes. He stood up and looked her square in the eye.

"You don't know what you're saying. First you say it's your fault. Then you say "pirate" like it's the worst thing on Earth. What do you really feel?" he asked calmly. Daishizen eyes narrowed, and her hands dropped to her sides. She stood up straight, and closed her eyes. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"I don't know," she whispered. Luffy turned and looked up at the sky.

"Your mother risked her life to save you because she loved you. She wanted you to live and be happy. And you're wrong when you said she would've been happy without you. She was happy because you lived. What do you think she would feel if she saw you right now?" Daizen fell to her knees, and started crying. She buried them into her hands to keep from looking shameful in front of Luffy.

"I was weak, and I couldn't protect her. That's why I don't want to be around people, because I can't protect those I love," she sobbed. Luffy looked at her angrily, and shouted, "Then become strong! Be strong enough to fight others! Be strong enough to protect those you love! Be strong enough to make your Kaa-san proud!" She looked up at him, and whispered his name. He looked at her with a determined face.

"How do you know something right away I couldn't even figure out in 10 years?" she asked. He just smiled his usual smile, and helped her up. She stood there for a while and fell forward onto his shoulder. She looked up at the sky and whispered, "Thanks." He swung her around him into a piggy back, and started walking back to the house.

"You're something else, Luffy. Are you sure you're a pirate?" she asked playfully. She saw him turn red and look at his feet. She just smiled. Another gust of wind blew towards them, and blew off his hat. She just lifted her hand, and it floated back again.

"How DO you do that?" he asked, still mystified. She told him it was a secret again, and put his hat on her head. He didn't mind though. He was just glad she wasn't sad anymore.

'Kaa-san, thanks for always watching over me. I'm happy now. There's finally someone I can be friends with. But something tells me you had something to do with it. I just wish you were here to see me. Well, I love you and I'm going to reach my dream for you.' She closed her eyes and imagined her mom smiling down at her.

When they finally made it to the house, everyone was concerned with the both of them. They lifted off Daishizen and placed her on the couch. Nami and Sanji were asking her questions when she interrupted, "You two are acting like a couple worried about their child." They blushed and went somewhere else away from each other. Everyone else was asking her questions as Chopper checked up on her.

She just smiled, and thought, 'They're all worried, and caring about me. Mom, I really think you had something to do with this.' Chopper asked her about the burn wound, but she just fell over on the couch and went straight to sleep.

* * *

**Well, if you really read it, i hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, forgotten about this story. I fell kinda bad since it was my first fic. Well, i'll upload the rest one bit at a time then. **

* * *

Chapter 12

"Ah… such a nice breeze," said Daishizen. She was leaning against the railing of a boat. The breeze blew her hair when she felt a tug on her ears. She turned around to see Luffy. He smiled at her, and she just stood there embarrassed. He was about to hug her when a dagger went threw his heart. The sky grew dark and lightning flashed as she stood stalk still. She screamed his name as he stood there motionless. His body fell, and from behind it was a dark, scraggly figure. Her eyes widened as she yelled, "The others will come!" The figure smirked and pointed behind him. She slowly looked past him to see everyone killed. Blood smeared every corner of the ship. She shook with fear and thought, "Not again… it's my fault." The figure grabbed her and held the dagger high in the air. She screamed one last time as the dagger came down.

She opened her eyes and shot up from the couch. She was breathing heavily, and sweating. Shaking, she looked around to find herself in Takshin's living room. She heaved a much needed sigh, and closed her eyes.

"It was just a dream," she whispered.

"What was?" asked a voice. Her tail shot up and she quickly turned to see Takshin standing at the end of the stairs. She glared at him and hissed, "Don't scare me like that!" He just smiled and went over to sit in his lounge chair. Daishizen tried pulling her blanket off, but it got caught somewhere. She looked and saw Luffy sleeping in his arms that were resting on the couch.

"He was worried, and said he would sleep here," said Takshin, answering the question in her eyes. She lightly smiled and looked at Luffy.

'Hmm… maybe I really was right about him,' Takshin thought to himself. She looked back at Takshin and asked, "Did I wake anybody else up?" He shook his head, and answered, "No. I just couldn't sleep and came down to see that you were awake. Sanji will be coming down soon to make breakfast." She nodded and looked down at herself.

"Good Morning, Daishizen!" called Sanji. Her tail shot up again, and she turned to see a love-sick Sanji. He walked over to her and asked, "How about a magnificent meal for a magnificent woman?" She just nodded. Nami and Robin came down shortly after while Sanji was still complimenting Daishizen on everything. Nami knocked him on the head and told him to start breakfast while Robin apologized for him.

Usopp and Chopper came rushing down as well. Chopper immediately started checking Daishizen's vital signs. Then a sleepy Zoro came downstairs. He yawned, and said good morning to her. She just nodded not knowing what to say back.

As soon as everybody had gotten their plate of breakfast, Luffy woke up to the aroma of the food. He smiled and asked Daishizen how she felt. She told him she was fine and started eating. He got up and received his plate from Sanji and went right back to sitting next to her. Soon, everyone else was sitting in the living room and eating with her too. After swallowing a mouthful of food, she asked, "I never got to know anyone else's name. Would you mind telling me now?" Everyone nodded, and introduced themselves.

"I'm Nami, the ship's navigator."

"I'm Sanji, the cook."

"Zoro, swordsman."

"I'm Captain Usopp, the sniper!"

"He's really just Usopp. I'm Chopper, the doctor."

"I'm Robin, the historian." Daishizen smiled after Robin introduced herself. Everyone finished their meal and went out to the lawn. Daishizen sat under a tall tree with a book she found in Takshin's library. Nami lounged again while Robin joined Daishizen under the tree. Zoro was sitting on the grass enjoying the view. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp decided to play a game of tag. Sanji was talking to Takshin about some recipes he could use when they'd leave.

Usopp was "it" and started chasing Chopper. Chopper tripped over Zoro, so Usopp tagged Zoro. He just sat unmoved and a little irritated. Luffy pouted and whined, "Come on, Zoro! Play with us!" He just looked at Luffy with an annoyed expression, and said, "How old are you idiots?!" Chopper snuck up behind him and teased, "Zoro's afraid to lose."

"Why you little…" yelled Zoro as he started chasing Chopper around. Luffy took this opportunity to invite Daishizen, who was laughing with Robin. He extended his hand and asked, "Come on! Want to play too?" She looked at him as there were shouts in the background. She put down her book and grabbed his hand. Zoro was just running up to Luffy when he jumped out of the way. Daishizen was tagged and she just stood there at first.

"You ok, Daizen?" asked Zoro. She looked at him with a confused expression. He sighed and said, "The other name's too long. Let's shortened it to that." She nodded, and started chasing Usopp. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Daizen jumped and tagged Chopper, who fell over and rolled down a small hill. She quickly ran over to Sanji, grabbed him and started dragging him to play too. Sanji didn't struggle at all.

"You too Nami!" called Daizen. She got up and started running into the play. She asked Robin to join, but she just said she'd watch instead. Chopper tagged Nami, who tripped over him. Sanji caught her before she hit the ground and got tagged. He ran after Luffy, who cheated and stretched across the lawn. Zoro, being as mean as he is, tripped Sanji who fell onto Daizen. He blushed several shades of red, and Daizen just laughed, everyone else did too. She got up and ran towards Luffy. She tagged him, but he held her and threw her into a piggy back again, and then he started running around. She was having the most fun she's ever had in 10 years. But as her fun continued, her nightmare began.

* * *

**Like it? I doubt it since no one's reviewed this ever. This is just here for... being here i guess...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, pretty short. Someone wanted me to update, so I did! I hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 13

It was almost evening when a large ship, nearly destroyed, was sailing towards the island. On the sail was a skull drinking a keg of grog. The villagers hadn't noticed the ship until it was just a few minutes from the docks. Their spirits were struck and the fear rose up to their minds. They immediately dropped what they were doing and raced to the safety of their homes. Shopping bags were dropped and children were roughly pulled away as yelling and screaming filled the air. The dreaded ship of the past had arrived.

Screams were heard all the way up to Takshin's house. Everyone looked towards the docks, and saw the huge, shadowy ship. Daizen's eyes widened and she fell off Luffy. She was shaking all over when Luffy asked, "What's wrong, Daizen?" She just sat there, shaking in fear, covering her ears with her hands. Takshin on the other hand was completely calm. She slowly turned her head and looked over to him.

"How can you be so calm?" she screamed at him, her voice shaken. He just looked at the docks, ignoring her question. The crew looked at both of them with confusion and anxiety. Then, Takshin just casually started walking towards the town while Daizen got up and ran into the house. The crew just stood there confused about the whole situation. So they decided to follow Takshin for answers, which was hard for Luffy to do.

A few minutes later, they were all at the docks, as well as the large pirate ship. A big, scraggly man jumped down from the ship and landed with a loud thud. He was very tall and with typical pirate clothes. Takshin just stood in front of him a safe distance away, arms crossed behind him.

"Well, if it isn't Takshin, a good old friend of mine," said the pirate with a smug smile on his face. Takshin just stood there unmoved when he said, "I told you. I quit being a pirate ten years ago to live the life of a peaceful man." The pirate's smile disappeared and he started walking towards him. He stopped a few paces away and glared at Takshin.

"So, where is she?" he asked. Takshin just looked at him expressionless. Then he asked, "I don't know who you're talking about. Would you please elaborate?" The pirate was irritated, but played along.

"Where is the Cat Spirit?" he asked. The crew felt a shock go through their body when they heard those words.

"What do you want with her? You seem pretty desperate. What happened that day 10 years ago?" asked Takshin. Luffy felt like jumping out and punching both of them, but Sanji and Zoro had a good hold on him.

"You know why I want her, and what happened that day. If you were there it would've been easier, but you were soft hearted for that daughter of yours. I think she could've lived if you were there," laughed the pirate. Takshin just glared at him and said, "And have that idiot of a captain live forever? Besides, I think she would've done that anyway even with my interference."

"Tell me where she is, old man," the pirate demanded. Takshin looked at him and said, "I think you could find her on your own, Captain Grog." Captain Grog smirked and said, "That's right. I'm a Captain now, and what are you; A poor old man living on land."

Takshin just smiled at him and said in a dark voice, "I don't think that makes a difference. I wouldn't need to be a captain or a slave on a ship just to beat you." Enraged, Captain Grog punched him down and started beating him mercilessly.

"Well, big words for a weak old man!" he yelled. "Show me what you can do! You said you can beat me! Show me then!" When he stopped, he spat to the side and said, "I don't need to waste my time with you. Tell me where she is and you'll live."

"I'll die eventually," he managed to groan. Captain Grog was angered and took out an axe. He yelled, "You can regret this mistake in Hell!" He held the axe high and swung down.

Blood spewed everywhere. Takshin opened his eyes when he heard someone yell. He saw Luffy wide-eyed and struggling with the rest of the shocked crew. He felt blood dripping on his hand, warm blood. He looked up and saw a dark figure standing before him, their back to him. His own eyes widened as he realized who stood there.

* * *

**Yea, short I know. It was my first try. Well, tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been forever to update. I've been just... dead the last few days after finishing the Christmas fic. I am going to finish this story soon, and I've even put into consideration a Part II to it. But, that's anothre story for another day. Just enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Daizen was standing there with her head down and the hood of the cloak covering it. She stopped the axe with her own hand. Takshin sat there motionless as Captain Grog stood there wide-eyed. The hand holding the axe was shaking, but the ax didn't move at all. She slowly lifted her head to look at him. His entire body froze when he saw the anger in her eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Luffy yelled after her. She didn't answer him back, but continued staring at Captain Grog.

"Answer me, Daizen!" he yelled again. She lifted her head straight and said without looking at him, "I wasn't." He stopped struggling and looked at her. Captain looked at her and asked, "Who are you?" She grabbed the blade of the axe and shoved it towards him, making the handle hit his chest. This knocked the wind out of him a little so he stood back and began gasping for breath. She stood there with her blood-dripping hand.

"Chopper!" she called. "Get Takshin and treat his wounds." Chopper quickly did what he was told and went to fetch Takshin. He picked him up in Human Form and laid him down where the others were.

"What about you?" asked Zoro. She looked over her shoulder and said, "You don't have to worry about me." After she said that, her hand slowly caught on fire. They were freaked out at first, but when they looked closely the wound was clearing up.

Captain Grog also saw her hand catch fire and found out who she was. He slowly got up and said, "So you're the one with the Cat Spirit. Well, saves me time I would've wasted trying to find you."

"I'm surprised you don't remember me," she said, glaring at him.

"Oh and how do you come to know me?" he asked. She took a step forward and answered, "Think ten years back seeing a small boat with a pirate flag with only a mother and her child." She took another step forward making him flinch back. She pulled back the hood and he instantly remembered her. She clenched her fist which was still on fire, and said, "Now, I'm going to take my revenge. Where is the captain?"

"After that incident, those still on the ship looked for us. I was barely alive, and the captain wasn't found. And after continuing to travel the Grand Line, the rest of the lot died," he answered. She gritted her teeth and grabbed him.

"Stop with your lying," she growled, glaring at him still. He shook his head and replied, "I'm not. Look, this is the ship and there's not a single living person on there." She looked up at the ship and Grog took this chance to attack. He swung his axe, but Daizen just jumped and landed away from him.

"You think I'm that stupid?" she asked. He gritted his teeth and grunted with anger. Then he charged at her. She was about to jump when he threw sand into her eyes, blinding her for a few seconds. He swung and sliced her shoulder. She jumped back with her hand on the bleeding shoulder. Luffy was about to attack Grog when she yelled at him to stop.

"This fight is mine! You've no part in it!" she yelled angrily. "You told me to become strong to fight others, protect those I love, and make my mother proud! How can I when others fight for me?!" He stopped and stood there. Then, he sat down and nodded. She clenched her hands into fists and slowly raised them to her shoulder's level. Suddenly, two huge boulders came out of the ground and she pushed them towards him. He easily broke them, but found her right in front of him. She turned and kicked him in the head, sending him flying to the side and ramming into a cart.

She charged at him again, but he disappeared. She quickly stopped, and looked around. Then he reappeared and punched the bleeding shoulder. More blood spewed as she landed on the sand. He swung his axe again, but she turned, punched, and shattered it to pieces. But he continued and hit her wound again with the stick. She screamed and quickly struggled free.

"That's unfair, aiming for the wound!" screamed Nami. Luffy looked at her and said, "It looks like it, but even with those wounds, Daizen will still kick his ass." Daizen was panting from exhaustion, sweat running down her forehead.

'This power takes too much out of me,' she thought. Grog attacked again. She moved her hand to the sand and he sank into it. She lit her hand on fire again and punched him in the face. He screamed in pain and pulled out of his quicksand prison. He ran for the water, exactly what she wanted. When he was in it, she raised her hand and a stream of water came out of the sea. She flicked her wrist and the water obeyed. It struck him right on the burn spot.

Daizen was now breathing heavily and fell to her knees. Luffy stood up and began walking towards her. Grog saw his chance and got out a dagger. He smirked and threw the dagger at Daizen. She had no strength left, so she closed her eyes, accepting defeat openly.

'I'm sorry Kaa-san, Takshin, everybody.' But nothing happened. She opened her eyes, and they shot open wide, tears instantly flowing out.

"LUFFY!!"

* * *

**Weeeeeeeeeell, i think it's pretty clear what happened, but i might post the next chapter tomorrow, depending on my mood and all. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I just love cliffies, but I only hate them when they go unanswered. So, I bring you Chapter 15. I apologize for how short all the chapters are, but they that's because this was my very first fic, remember, and I wasn't as descriptive as I am now. I tried my best to add more detail and fix it without altering it too much. Well, enojy!

* * *

**

Chapter 15

The warm blood slowly flowed down his red shirt. He was on his back looking up at the dark sky as his crew called his name. They couldn't move from their spot, so shocked that they didn't know what to do. Daizen was wide-eyed with the tears flowing down her face, and her mouth fearfully quivering. He looked at her and slowly lifted up his hand. He held it out and wiped some of her tears away, though they were quickly replaced by more. He smiled as his hand dropped on his body. Daizen stared at the dagger which was piercing his chest where his heart was.

"W-Why?" she asked in a whisper. She was trembling in fear, and her breathing was fast. He just lay there silently, his breathing slowly coming each time. Grog was on shore and close by now. He smiled and then started laughing. Daizen ignored him and continued looking at the dagger.

"Look. There's going to be another death because of your life. Ironic isn't it? Why don't you just let me kill you, so no one else will die for you?" he asked after taking a glance at Luffy.

She heard the words he said and whispered, "He's right. It is my fault you're hurt, and now you're going to die." Her tears continued to flow as Luffy looked up at her. He remarked, "He's not right. It's not your fault I'm hurt."

"Then why are you dying before my eyes?!" she asked, screaming. He smiled at her and answered, "I don't know." He lifted up his hand again and she grabbed it.

"It's ok. Please don't cry. I was going to die some day," he whispered. Grog was looking at them, and decided to let them have their last words, even though it made his stomach twist. Luffy took a deep breath, even though it pained him to no end, and said loud enough for all of them to hear, "Sorry guys, but I'm dead." His hand went numb and fell out of Daizen's.

She thought as memories flashed in her head, "He was different. He accepted me for who I am. He invited me back into a home. He worried about me. He was… my friend." His hand hit the ground with a sound that seemed to resound all around them and the crew was wide-eyed. Chopper cried his name with Usopp as they fell to their knees. Nami was crying while Robin was trying to calm her, tears also rolling down her cheeks. Sanji and Zoro gritted their teeth, cursed, and punched and kicked the trees.

Grog spat to the side and slowly walked up to Daizen. She was no longer crying and bent over Luffy. Sanji began to run, but Zoro held him back. In rage he yelled, "Why are you holding me back, Marimo?!" Zoro shook his head and pointed to Daizen. Sanji stopped and kicked another tree. Grog was standing in front of her now. He reached down and roughly pulled the dagger from his heart. Daizen was severely angered, but didn't move. She slowly looked up with an empty expression, calm yet fearsome.

"How romantic is it for two lovers to die by the same weapon?" he asked while laughing. She still looked at him the same way, not the least bit changed. His laughing quickly died away, and he smirked, showing his vile teeth. Daizen stood up and looked him square in the eye. He frowned and took a small step back. Her shoulder was still bleeding, and her body was already at its limit.

"I can't believe this simpleton died for you, and ruined my dagger. It's all dirty now," he complained after noticing Daizen's current condition. The crew was getting furious, but Daizen kept her straight face. He examined the dagger, and smiled widely at Daizen. He held the dagger to his mouth and slowly licked the blood off of the blade.

She blinked and her pupils narrowed, and she gritted her teeth. The crew watched as she clenched her fists. Soon, the ground beneath them was shaking. Grog was backing away from her now. She was surrounded by a white light that was swirling around her like the wind of a tornado. Her body began to physically change.

Her teeth started forming fangs, three more tails grew from underneath the cloak, her ears grew slender with feather like fur sprouting from the tips, her feet were becoming paw-like and closely resembling the hind legs of a canine, and she was growing claws on her hands and feet. Her eyes were no longer forest-green, and her hair wasn't ocean blue. They both turned pure white. Suddenly, the light became smoke, and no one could see a thing.

Everyone called her name when the smoke settled. They looked in awe at the transformation Daizen went through, but Grog had fallen down and was shaking with fear. Her empty eyes were glaring at him.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the shortness. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**After a bit of editing and revising, it's finally here! Chapter 16! Sorry for making the last chapter kind of creepy, but that's just what I do: Make cliffies and try my best at stories. I hope you enjoy this story, and I probably won't be able to update for a while due to school. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Daizen stepped over Luffy; her glaring eyes still locked on the pirate before her, and started walking towards Grog. He screamed the tried to run away, but he kept stumbling over his own feet and ended up just sitting, rooted to the spot. She was now a few paces away. She reached out her hand and grabbed him by his neck. She lifted him up until her hand was level with her shoulder. He was struggling to breathe, and get free. Suddenly strong gusts of wind were blowing and formed together visible strips of air that flowed around Daizen's fist.

"Die," she growled. Then she punched his face with the force of the wind and her own strength. He slammed into the ground and made a huge crater in it. He was barely breathing and blood dripped from his head. She walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt and jacket. She extended her claws and slashed him right across his chest. He screamed in pain and begged for her to stop. He cried, "Please. Have mercy on me!" Her expression was unchanged and she threw him at a tree.

"Why should I have mercy on scum like you?" she asked in a dark voice. Nami yelled, "Stop, Daizen! You'll kill him!" She looked back at her, her eyes blank and glaring, and asked, "Doesn't he deserve it?"

"Do you think that's what Luffy told you to be strong for, to kill others?!" yelled Sanji, fists clenched. She gritted her teeth, and grabbed Grog. She pulled back her hand and extended her claws once again. She was about to swing back, but Sanji grabbed her wrist. She glared at him and asked, "Why did you stop me?" He returned her look and answered, "Killing him won't bring Luffy back."

Daizen dropped Grog and shook her hand free from Sanji's. She looked away from him and started crying again. She cried, "Well, then what do I do now?" Sanji answered, "Finish your dream of becoming a great pirate in Luffy's place, and find One Piece." She looked up and the tears stopped once again. But suddenly Grog got up and attacked her shoulder with the dagger. She screamed and pulled the dagger out.

Grog laughed loudly and said, "Silly girl! You can't be the greatest pirate because I am! Now let me kill you so you can join that boy!" She held his neck again and the dagger to it too. She looked at him with a threatening expression and threw the knife to the side. Then she grabbed him with both hands, threw him into the air, and kicked him as he was falling down. He collided with the ground once again, barely alive now.

She turned back to Sanji, gave him a hug, and thanked him. He stood there stunned even after she let go to see to Luffy. The crew was finally moving and stood around him. She knelt down beside him and looked at his face, calm as ever as if he was sleeping.

'I don't care if this ruins my dream, but I won't let others die for me again,' she thought as she closed her eyes. Suddenly her body started glowing again. The white lights appeared once more, and she placed both hands where Luffy's heart was. She slowly opened her eyes and the white light began flowing into Luffy's body through the wound.

His skin was returning to his original tan color, and he was starting to breathe again. Everyone watched in awe as Daizen continued trying to revive him. Then when she took her hands away, the wound was gone as if it was never there. But the tear in his red shirt reminded them of what resided there. He slowly opened his eyes to see everyone around him. He sat up and put his hand on his hat. Then he put his other hand to his wound spot, but he felt no blood.

"I thought I died," he asked slowly. Sanji just walked over to the scene and fell back screaming. He pointed at Luffy with a shaking hand and said, "How the heck are you sitting up?!" Luffy laughed, and the rest of the crew cheered that he was alive. Daizen was still on her knees and sweating. Luffy turned to her, held her by her shoulders and asked, "Did you do this?" She simply nodded because she had no strength left.

"Daizen, what wrong?" he asked. Chopper went up to her and shook her a little. He looked at her face; her eyes were closed. Fearing the worst, he checked her pulse next. His eyes widened, and he yelled, "Daizen gave you her own life energy!" Luffy looked first at him, then Daizen. She sighed her last breathe, and fell onto his shoulder. He sat there holding her, wide-eyed. Nami covered her mouth, gasping as small tears escaped. The rest stood around, awe-struck at what Daizen had decided to do. When Luffy felt there was nothing left that could be done, something happened.

Suddenly, a ball of light came out of Daizen. The ball floated up a little, and started deforming. It was the legendary Cat Spirit. It was about to merge into Luffy when he asked it to stop.

"Wait. Could you do me a favor? Don't go into me. Go back into Daizen, but don't make her immortal. Please?" he pleaded to the Spirit. It landed on the ground and looked at Luffy. Takshin came up from behind the bushes and stopped in awe. The Spirit asked Luffy, "Why do you want her to live?"

"She's my friend, and she saved me when I died. I want her to live so she can make her dream come true," he answered, looking at Daizen intently. The Spirit glanced at Daizen, then Luffy. It smiled, bowed and did as it was asked. Slowly, it walked back into her. When its tail disappeared into her, her eyes opened.

"But, how?" she asked weakly. Luffy just hugged her as hard as he could. Everyone else came up and hugged her too, except Zoro being the tough guy he is. She narrowed her eyes and tears flowed down her cheek. She closed them as she whispered, "You guys are the best friends I've ever had…" They sat together as the moon began filling the forest with light.

* * *

**Stupid shortness. Sorry about that, I tried to lengthen it. Nothing much to say, but please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**FINAL CHAPTER EVERYONE!!! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!! I hope this satified you for however long that it lasted. I feel kind of sad finishing it, but every story's got an end. This chapter wasn't really... all that appealing to me, so the changes were hard to make. Also, the ending wasn't all that hot either... but, then again, this was my first attempt at a fanfiction. Anyway, now all my attention will be turned towards my other stories, excluding Time for School... which died... Enough rambling, read the story now!

* * *

**

Chapter 17

The very next day, the Straw Pirates decided it was time to leave the island. Chopper was looking around one last time for some medicines to buy while the rest of them were loading the ship. Luffy put down a crate and looked over the edge of the ship. He frowned and continued to load the supplies with his crew. He was hoping Daizen would come and join them.

"_If I can finish some things here before you leave, then I'll join you,"_ repeated the words in his head. He sighed and helped Zoro with a barrel. He noticed Luffy's sad face and shook his head.

"Don't worry so much. Do you really think she'll just leave us hanging like that, even after what had happened?" Luffy shrugged and replied, "What if she still thinks that she gets us into trouble?" He rolled the barrel to one side of the ship and looked over the edge again, hopeful. But, his hopes were, once again, left empty.

Chopper returned with a few medical supplies and boarded the ship. Luffy jumped down to look around the dock. There was still no Daizen to be seen in sight. He turned around and was about to board the ship when he heard her voice.

"Let me go! What are you doing?!" she yelled. She was thrown down along with her things. She sharply exhaled, and asked, "What was that for?"

"Need you even ask?!" a burly man exclaimed after giving her a mean look. "You stole that violin bow from the glass counter in my store!" She stuck her tongue at him and collected her things.

"Daizen!" called Luffy. She turned her head and saw him smiling at her.

"Luffy. You're still here?" She asked, blinking with surprise. He frowned and whined, "That sounded mean." She laughed and apologized, looking contently at his face. He helped her up and her hood fell back. Luffy noticed the change quickly. Her hair was ocean blue again, but it was white at the tips. Her ears were a reddish color, and she had two tails now. Her teeth had short fangs replacing some teeth, too.

Luffy asked about them and Daizen answered, "I don't know why I'm like this. That night I didn't feel different. Then, when I woke up I looked like this."

"It must be a Mystery Change!" thought the captain, tapping his fist in a palm. They both laughed, but were interrupted by the man who dragged Daizen down to the docks area.

"I would like to have the bow back," he said in a stern voice, "or do you wish to pay for it?" She rolled her eyes and rummaged through her things for it. When she pulled it out, it still looked brand new. The man roughly grabbed it and examined it for any damage. Luffy asked her about what Takshin had told him when he first met her. She tilted her head in confusion, smiled and answered, "He must've made that up just to keep you from trying to find me."

Just as they were about to say good bye, a young woman interrupted, "Hey! That's my cloak!" Daizen froze and had a shocked mixed with nervousness expression. Another voice rose and yelled, "And that's my hat!" She was standing clueless with Luffy. Then more voices emerged and angrily exclaimed something about what Daizen had stolen from them. Luffy looked at her and she was smiling now. She put on the hat, and snatched the bow from the man.

"Thanks," she said. She quickly threw her violin at Luffy, put on her backpack, and started running after grabbing his hand. The people who were accusing her of thievery and the man from before were now chasing the both of them. The man yelled to the fellow town's people, "Don't let them get to the boats! Daizen's a thief!" Both Luffy and Daizen screamed as the people closer to the docks started running towards them.

"Jump!" she commended. They both did and glided right over the crowd. They continued to run just to find that the boat was starting to leave.

"Hey, you guys stop the boat! Stop the boat!" yelled Luffy, half serious and half amused. He was struggling to keep the violin from dropping as well. They heard him, but ignored his order. He was fuming at them while Daizen laughed. She suddenly stopped as Luffy kept on running, but she didn't let go of his hand. He stretched and stretched until he reached the edge of the docks. She let go and he went sailing to the ship, screaming at the top of his lungs, somewhat amused by all this.

Daizen started running again and when she reached the edge; she jumped, grabbed his hat and started falling down towards the water. She was still smiling though while Luffy was now panicking. He turned to his crew and they were minding their own business. Suddenly, he felt a rush of wind and looked up to see Daizen in the air. She landed on the ship and something disappeared from behind her. Luffy shook his head left and right and put the violin down.

"What the heck was that?!" he exclaimed as Daizen was waving at the town people, who were waving back. She turned around smiling and said, "I planned it all while you were sleeping away. Just a little gift from me."

His jaw dropped and the entire crew began laughing. The captain's expression lightened up and he immediately laughed along with them, forgetting the whole thing. He ran, stood on his usual seat, and announced, "Now! Let's celebrate with our new crew member!"

Everyone yelled in agreement, and Sanji rushed into the kitchen to start cooking. Soon, there was laughing, talking, and acting like idiots. Daizen was laughing as she watched Luffy impersonate his crewmembers.

'Kaa-san, I can finally go after my dream! And I'm not alone. Nami, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy are all here with me, my friends. Thank you, Kaa-san! I'll make you proud!' She smiled up at the sky, the feeling of her mother watching over her… though it was hard to not think it was the caring souls of her new friends.

* * *

**So sad that it's done now, and such a bad ending too... in my eyes. I think i made Luffy really OOC till the end... Well, there you have it. Reviews will be appreciated muchly (is that a word?? XD) and see ya later! **

**I'm thinking about making a sequal to this, but i'm still not sure. I'll be working with that, and i'll let you know in my profile if I think it's good enough! Bye Bye now! (Review!)**


End file.
